Starting Today, You Are A Host!
by AnimewithFood
Summary: *Suspense. Thrill. Romance. Humor. Beauty. Tohru almost dies. A mysterious girl appears. Is she evil? Is she nice? Love is in the air for the Host Club and its newest members. Kyo is stupid, as always. And with the Ouran High School Host Club, beauty is a must.*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, is this the place?" Uo asked. The Kaibara High group were standing at the entrance of the elite private academy, Ouran. They had been sent there because of a mysterious case a Kaibara High. For some reason, Kaibara was a magnet to cats, rats, mice, cows, and even small bunnies. The school had been so infested that children will allergies did not come to school-missing lots of schoolwork and falling behind in classes. So, until further notice, all children attending Kaibara would have to attend different schools. Most children went to cheap schools, but Uo, Saki, Momiji, Tohru, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Kyo decided to get a good education at Ouran, even if it was expensive. Luckily, it was all expenses paid if the students had grades that were high. This was known as "Honors Reward". Of course, Yuki, Tohru, and surprisingly Momiji had the Honors Reward. Kyo and Hatsuharu, of course, came from a somewhat rich family, so they had no trouble attending Ouran. Uo threatened the school to place her on Honors Reward with her thick plumbers pipe, and of course Saki would not tell anyone how she got into Ouran, except for saying she had to protect her precious Tohru.

"This place is huge!" Kyo said, amazed.

"Yes, we know, you stupid cat. Thanks for pointing out something so obvious." Yuki snapped. He had not gotten to sleep so well because Ouran started classes earlier than Kaibara.

"Please don't fight," Tohru said to the two boys. "We get to start at a new school!Isnt that fun?"

"Yes, Miss Honda," Yuki said warmly.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo sighed.

"I cant wait to make new friends!" Momiji laughed.

"Be sure not to bump into girls, Momiji. We all know how careless you are." Hatsuharu stated in his monotone voice.

"I sense very lovely waves pouring out of this school. Shall we go in?" Saki asked, but it was more of an order, since she grabbed Tohru and Uo's hands, guiding then into the school, while the Sohma boys followed.

"Wow! The staircase is so elegant!" Tohru cried out.

"Yes, indeed, Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Ooh! Look! A music room!" Momiji cried, as they went up the stairs. "Come on, Tohru! Let me show you my amazing piano skills!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I sense people in ther-" Saki began, but it was to late. Momiji had already pushed open the doors carved with gold. Red, fragrant rose petals twirled out of the room, and they all saw seven boys standing neatly in front of them.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!" The boys greeted them. The blonde, named Tamaki, walked towards them.

"Hmm, I have never seen you around. Are you from here?" Tamaki asked politely.

"Oh, we're from…uh….Kaibara High," Tohru stuttered.

"My, my, what a shy, young lady we have here. Don't worry, princess. There is no need to be scared. This is the Ouran High School Host Club, where the school's most handsome boys with way too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Please tell me you are here for an appointment, as I would love to stare at your beauty for hours on end, and let your sweet voice guide my dreams, whilst your angelic face stares down from heaven and beyond." Tamaki said, as he kissed her hand.

"Oh, uhh…" Tohru said. "That is very sweet of you to say, but I am not beautiful or pretty, for that matter.I think we should leave, seeing how we have wasted your time. I very sorry," She said bowing. Then she slowly backed up, crashing into a glass sculpture. She watched, in horror, as it slowly hit the ground, and shattered into millions of pieces.

"I am so sorry!" She cried out. Just then Hikaru and Kaoru piped up.

"Aw, man. That sculpture was-" Kaoru said.

"$80,000." Hikaru finished.

Tohru swayed when nausea hit her. She didn't know how to pay off the debt. The Sohmas couldn't pay it off for her. Not when they had already done so much. She started to fall. Luckily, Tamaki caught her.

"Oh, dear princess. Don't startle yourself. You still have to pay off your debt, but I'll drop it down to $40,000. Alright?" He asked, and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you so much," She mumbled softly because of the nausea.

"Hey, that's no fair," Haruhi whined. "I had to pay off my debt. The full debt."

"Well, you did lie to us. You told us you were a boy." Kyoya explained. "Now, if you whine any more, I'll raise your debt by 10%," He said, grinning evily.

'Daamn Shadow King,' Haruhi thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're such a klutz, Tohru," Uo scoffed. Tohru was in the corner, mumbling about paying back the debt and cleaning the floor.

"You know boss," Kaoru began.

"She's a lot like you." Hikaru finished.

"Hehehehehe!" Maniacal laughter filled the room, while a mechanical machine hummed loudly. Suddenly, the center of the floor slid open while a grand pedestal lifted from the ground.

"Indeed, you are correct, Hikaru and Kaoru! But the difference is that Tamaki is a phony prince! He is depressed by everything!" Renge said, as she glared at Tamaki, making him go to his corner of woe and despair.

"It is time to change your ways, Tamaki! Stop being such a phony prince, and start being a real man!" Renge shouted.

"But-" Tamaki started.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Renge shouted, with fire in her eyes.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, Renge?" Haruhi asked. Suddenly, Renge's eyes turned from evil to love.

"Oh, Haruhi! I wouldn't want to change anything about you! You're perfect, just the way you are!" Renge smiled.

"Thanks, Renge. But could you lighten up on Tamaki a little?" Haruhi asked.

"Anything for you, Haruhi!" Renge said. Then she turned to Tamaki.

"You're off the hook this time, pretty boy-" Renge said, but was interrupted by her phone. Her Uki Doki Memorial ringtone rang through the room.

"Oh! It's daddy! Gotta go!" Renge squealed. Then her evil laughter rang through the room once again. Her pedestal was soon gone and completely concealed. Then everything was silent, until it was ruined by Tamaki.

"Oh, Haruhi! You're so sweet, protecting your daddy like that! To think I could have a daughter as sweet as you!" Tamaki cried.

"Cut it out, sempai. I only helped you because you guys were making a loud racket."

Haruhi said calmly.

"What?" Tamaki yelled. Then he went to his corner again and sobbed.

"So, is it always like this?" Yuki asked. He and the others from Kaibara were so quiet, that nobody remembered that they were there. All the sadness from Tamaki's face melted away as he stood up.

"Yes, the Host Club is always filled with drama and fun. Come to think of it, won't you join?" Tamaki asked, sweetly.

"No way! No one in their right mind would join your damn host club!" Kyo shouted.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Yuki said, calmly. "But I will have to refuse your request."

"I will drop Miss Honda's debt by a third," Kyoya smirked.

"You can't just bribe us!" Kyo yelled.

"Fine. We'll do it." Yuki said. Everyone stared at him.

"Are you joking, you damn rat? Because it's not funny!" Kyo yelled.

"No, I am not joking, you baka neko. We will do this for Miss Honda's sake. Anyways, we will be leaving soon, and we cannot leave the debt unpaid." Yuki said.

"You are smart." Kyoya said.

"No! You guys! You can't do this! I can pay off the debt by myself!" Tohru


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to write! Thanks to anon, Rebecca, EriEri99, kiara-is-me, 2lazy2login, and furubafeind95 for reviewing! Love you guys so much for sticking with this story! So here's the next chapter! **

"Miss Honda," Yuki said in a warning tone, " you will give yourself a fever."

Haruhi looked at Yuki. He was like Tamaki in so many ways but different. Yes, Tamaki was once her boyfriend, but she found out he was more of a brother to her. His foolishness and his overreacting. Yes, he wasn't for her. She fell in love with his princely ways and charms. Now, Yuki, he was just like a prince with a sweet and caring smile. One that made her melt. No. What was she saying? She just met him. These foolish thoughts had to get out of her head. She shook her head like a swimmer trying to get water out of his ears.

"But Yuki! You can't pay for something that was my fault! Mama always said that your duty is yours alone, and this is my duty!" Tohru yelled out desperately.

"Tohru, calm down. It's about time Orange Top and Prince helped you out. You've been doing everything by yourself for so long." Uo said.

Haruhi smirked. That sounded just like her, always being so independent. Kyoya scribbled down something in his dark black book.

"Yes, Miss," Hikaru and Kaoru said, as they each placed an arm on each of her shoulders.

"Where are you-" Kaoru started.

"Without your friends?" Hikaru asked

"Well, I don't-" Tohru started.

"Stop harassing her, you damn twins!" Kyo shouted.

"OH! How about playing the which one is Hikaru game?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"No! What? Shut Up!" Kyo shouted.

"So, now your afraid, huh?" Uo teased. "Hey, everyone! Kyo-Kyo is scared!"

"Hey, don't call me that!" Kyo yelled. "Fine! I'll play!"

"So many signals are in the air." Hana said. "Wait. I feel someone outside the door." She walked over to the door and was about to twist the knob, when the door opened and everyone looked over to the intruder.

"Nekozawa?" Tamaki asked in a barely audible whisper.

The man dressed in a black coat turned to face him.

"Yes. I came to see what all the noise was." He said.

"Your signals are quite in-ordinary. I feel a presence behind you. May I ask to find out what it is?" Hana asked.

"Oh. What a talented young women. Your gift is very strong." He kissed her hand. Then he took a puppet from behind him.

"This is Beelzenef, my loyal puppet. He has been my faithful companion for many years. " Nekozawa introduced proudly.

"Ah, yes. I see. He is quite handsome…like you." Hana said with an expressionless face.

Nekozawa was speechless. He had never been given a compliment before. Nonetheless from a girl. She really was beautiful. She had dark hair, glittering lavender eyes, and such and expressionless face. So strong.. and beautiful….

"Hey, Nekozawa! You gonna kiss her or what?" Hikaru Yelled.

"Yeah! Kiss her!" Kaoru chanted.

"Stop it, you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled. "Don't upset him! Do youi want a curse placed on the host club?" Then Tamaki proceeded to chase the twins around the room.

"Why would Nekozawa kiss the scary girl, Takashi?" Honey asked sweetly.

Mori just shrugged his shoulders, as Honey spied some cake and started eating.

"Would anyone like to join me?" Honey cried out.

"ME!" Momiji yelled, and ran to Honey, just as Kyo grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't eat cake from strangers!"

"Waah! Kyo's being mean to me!"

"What? You little kid! I was giving you life lessons!"

"Let him go, Kyo." Yuki said.

"Why are you bossing me around you damn rat?" Kyo said as he let go of Momiji's shirt. Momiji ran over to Honey and the chatted while eating cake.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE ANIMES/MANGAS! ^_^**

**Sorry I took so long to write! Thanks to Rebecca, EriEri99, kiara-is-me, 2lazy2login, and furubafeind95, and Tammy251 for reviewing! Love you guys so much for sticking with this story! A comment to each of you for your nice reviews! **

**Rebecca: Thanks for being obsessed with my story….Don't mean to brag but, my stories are awesome! (*wink,wink*)**

**EriEri99: Thanks for reviewing 2 times! Love you so much, and I hope you have a good time reading my stories! Heh, Heh, I am so like Tamaki at school…. But I don't cry as much and don't sit in an emo corner! Why would you accuse me of that? (* AnimewithFood goes and sits in emo corner whilst crying* ) Thank you for your nice review!**

**kiara-is-me: I am a very lazy person so I understand completely! I never usually log in, so I just never log off! Thank you for saying my story helps! It means a lot! This archive IS filled with abandoned stories, but I wouldn't do that to my loyal fans. Thank you for your nice review!**

**2lazy2login: Nice username! And yes, I do like the way the capital K's look in that font. It's really nice looking! Thank you for your nice review! **

**furubafeind95: I know I rock! Lol. Yes, I love crossovers between these two animes/mangas. When I couldn't find any good ones ( except the ones from minnieluvbug12 ), I made my own! If your looking for a good crossover, I recommend reading the ones from minnieluvbug12. Thank you for your nice review!**

**Tammy251: Thank you for loving this story! I will continue to make more chapters, there will be very cool twists. Thank you for your nice review!**

**So here's the next chapter! **

"Oh, what chaos we had yesterday," Tamaki exclaimed, simply. The members of the Host Club were just lounging around, whilst waiting for the newcomers. Yes, the newbies were late, but this was their first day, so Tamaki wanted to give them a break. They would be getting a gentle scolding when he saw them. Having new members would amount to more money and Kyoya would be happy. Yes, this was really a benefit for all. Now, they just needed to find out which types the rookies were. Tohru, Uo, and Hana would be the newest women hosts. Tamaki could picture it now: Kyo- the quick tempered type, Tohru- the innocent type, Uo-the violent type, and Hana-the pretty/scary type. Momiji was too much like Honey, Yuki was like Tamaki, and Hatsuharu was like Mori. He would have to let Renge decide on which type those three would become. She really was good at those things. While he was thinking, the door suddenly opened, revealing the newest members to the Host Club wearing the Ouran uniforms.

"Sorry we were so late! You see, I slept in this morning. Then, I was trying on the uniform and it was a little too big, so I traded with Uo, not looking at the time. Then, while everyone was gathered at our house, I made breakfast and…" Tohru rambled on. She was interrupted when Tamaki walked over to her and kissed her hand lightly.

"My, my, princess, what a busy schedule you have. Not to worry, I'm not mad." Tamaki said, as Tohru blushed and looked away. Tamaki lifted her chin, and Tohru was forced to look at his handsome face. Blue eyes met violet ones. Tohru looked at Tamaki's golden locks, sweet smile, and kind eyes. Tamaki looked at Tohru and saw no imperfections. Blue eyes, brunette hair, and creamy skin. He could stare at her beauty forever…..

"Hey, boss, are you finished yet?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, stop flirting, and open the club!" Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki said, as he turned the brightest shade of red. "I am NOT flirting!"

"Yeah, right," Haruhi said.

"Daughter, why would you say that?" Tamaki said. "Don't you love your daddy?" Normally, if someone had overheard his conversation, they would have thought Haruhi was a girl, but Tamaki, being the idiot he was, had deceived everyone by his stupidness. That is why no one questioned him when he said,'daughter'.

The doors were suddenly opened by Kyoya.

"We need to get on with club sometime." He said. All the girls squealed and went to the guests. There were few boys who came to see Tohru, Hana, and Uo.

**Now the next chapter will be of each host club's member conversations with the guests. Sorry this was so short! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You to all that reviewed, who are: Rebecca, EriEri99, kiara-is-me, 2lazy2login, furubafeind95, Tammy251, Animeluv67, and Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul. And here are reviews to the newest people.**

**Animeluv67: Thank you for really loving my story. It means a lot! Thank you also for reviewing twice. Thank you for your nice review!**

**Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul: Thanks for being in love with my story! Thank you for your nice review!**

**A Host Club Day with Tamaki Suoh**

"So, ladies," Tamaki said with a sweet smile, "How are the new members?"

"Oh, Tamaki! Yuki is almost as sweet as you," a girl with auburn hair to the right f him said. She blushed softly when Tamaki turned to face her.

"Sweet darling, thank you for that lovely compliment, that was no lovelier than you," Tamaki said softly with a charming smile.

"Oh, Tamaki!" The girls around him squealed, as he glanced over to Tohru. None of these women were as pretty as Tohru. Not to say they weren't pretty, of course.

**A Host Club Day with Haruhi Fujioka**

"So, Haruhi, how is life without your mother?" A girl said to Haruhi. "Wait, am I being too forward? Sorry, Haruhi!"

"No, it's fine," Haruhi said as she flashed her natural smile, that made all the girls melt in their seats. "I guess we have more chores without my mom. But that's fine. It's not so hard, you know?" Then Tohru walked over with a tray of tea.

"Hello, everyone! Kyoya sent me over to bring tea! So, what are you guys talking about?" Tohru asked with a cheery smile.

"Oh, we are just talking about Haruhi's deceased mother." A blonde girl to the right of Haruhi said.

"Oh…sorry for bothering you…would you like me to leave? Mama always said someone else's business is their own. I don't want to be such a bother. Oh, no, I'm rambling on again. Please forgive me." Tohru said.

"No, it's fine. Wow, you must really love your mom. You talk about her quotes a lot." Haruhi remarked.

"Yes, I loved her very much." Tohru said.

"Loved?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, my mother is also deceased." Tohru said. The guests who were scheduled for Haruhi listened, intrigued by this kind of drama, as Tohru and Haruhi talked about their mothers, fathers, hardships, and all about their lives.

**A Host Club Day with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiian**

"Do you like the new members of the host club?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Yes, but, they could never replace you, Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"Same goes for you, Kaoru," Hikaru said as the two brothers mirrored poses. The guests were squealing out, 'So Cute!'

"Hikaru, will you ever leave me?" Kaoru said with teary eyes.

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed. " Kaoru. Don't think that way! I would never leave you!" Hikaru put on a face that was of pure outrage.

"Thank you, Hikaru," Kaoru said as he nuzzled into Hikaru's chest. The brothers mentally laughed about how dumb the guests were for believing this 'brotherly love nonsense'.

**A Host Club Day with Kyo Sohma**

On Kyo's side of the room, the girls were giggling nonstop. Kyo was clearly getting annoyed.

"Would you just shut up already?" He cried out. The girls glanced at him for a second, then continued giggling.

"He's so cute when he's angry!" A girl to the right of him said.

"I know, right!" A girl beside him said.

"I love his gleaming locks!" A girl to the left of him said.

"I've had enough of this!" He yelled and proceeded to run out of the room, when Kyoya's voice rang out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I will raise Miss Honda's debt by 10%." Kyoya said with a sinister smirk.

'Damn Kyoya.' Kyo thought. 'At least Kagura isn't here right now.' And he went back to entertaining the ladies.

**A Host Club Day with Yuki Sohma**

"So, Yuki….um…I made some tea for you…," A girl with pretty pink hair said. She blushed when he turned to face her.

"Why, thank you. And may I ask what your name is?" Yuki asked with a charming smile. This job was quite enjoyable, because at least he wouldn't be chased down by the Yuki Fan Club girls.

"Yes, My name is Ayano, Ayano Kannagi." She said quietly.

"What a beautiful name, Miss Kannagi." He took the tea cup in her hands and drank slowly, savoring the sweet/bitter taste. "Umm, quite delicious," He said.

"Oh, Yuki," Ayano said. All the girls rushed to make Yuki a cup of tea.

**A Host Club Day with Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Momiji Sohma, and Hatsuharu Sohma**

This group had lots of guests, even though it was just Mori taking care of Honey, and Hatsuharu taking care of Momiji. So basically, it was a babysitting business. Momiji and Honey were chatting while eating cake, Hatsuharu was sitting with Mori, and the guests were staring intensely.

"So, do you like bunnies, Momiji-kun?" Honey asked, with a mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, I LOVE bunnies! They are so cute!" Momiji answered with a sweet smile.

"Yay! Takashi, did you hear that? Momiji-kun said he likes bunnies!" Mori just nodded, while Honey pulled out his pink, stuffed bunny.

"Meet Usa-chan! He is a bunny!" Honey said proudly.

"Aww! He's so cute! Can I see him?" Momiji exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Honey was giving the bunny to Momiji, when he scraped himself on a plastic knife. The knife only scruffed his skin a bit, but Honey was bawling his eyes out.

"Takashi! I've got a boo-boo!" Honey sobbed, as Mori rushed over and doctored Honey's wound.

"So Kawaii!" The guests cried out.

"You need to be more careful, Mitsukuni." Mori scolded.

"I know," Honey said softly.

**A Host Club Day with Kyoya Ohtori**

"I do all the financial work, and help organize the club," Kyoya explained. It sounded if he was bragging, but he wasn't. He DID do a lot for the Host Club.

"Wow, Kyoya! You are so smart!" A girl with pigtails cried out.

"Yes, but you ladies are smart for sticking with the Host Club," He said with a cunning smile. "Thank you for that."

"Anything for you, Kyoya, the girls screamed, and fainted at his feet.

'Another easy day.' Kyoya thought.

**A Host Club Day with Tohru Honda**

"Thank you, for coming to see me," Tohru said softly. "It was very nice of you to do so, but you don't have to waste your money on me."

"No, Tohru. You're really pretty! Will you go out with me?" A guy with scruffy hair said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you should use your money just to take me on a date. You should use that money to go out and have fun," She smiled, "Anyways, I think I've fallen for someone…" She glanced over to Tamaki.

"Ooh! Who is it?" A guy with a bowl haircut said. "Is he in the Host Club?"

"Oh, well I-" She began.

"Stop harassing Tohru! It's none of your damn business, so buzz off!" Kyo said with a menacing glare. Suddenly, cats surrounded him. "What! Get the hell off me!"

"Wow, such a cat lover…" A guy whispered to his friend.

**A Host Club Day with Saki Hanajima**

"Your waves. I sense nervousness…." Hana said. She had become a mind reader for $10 a reading. She thought she might make extra pocket change while she was here.

"Yes! How did you know? I have a math test today, and I have to get an 'A' or my mom will kill me.." A guy with blonde hair said.

"Yes, let's move on. Who's next?" She asked, and all the guys raised their hands.

'This is too easy,' she thought. Today, she would probably make a little over 200 bucks.

**A Host Club Day with Arisa Uotani**

"So, who's gonna play another round of poker? C'mon I'll bet all my earnings." Uo, was also making money from the club, just like Hana. She was gambling.

"C'mon. Don't be such scaredy cats, like Kyo-Kyo over there." She said that loudly so Kyo would get pumped and start a match with her.

"What did you say, you damn yanki?" Kyo yelled.

"Well, I just told everyone that you're just a scaredy cat and can't play poker." She said with a mock-innocent face.

"I can to play poker!" He roared, and proceeded playing poker with her. They then made a bet that the loser cleaned up the Music Room #3.

*3 minutes later*

"Damn yanki," Kyo said as he dragged a broom across the floor.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! I made this one longer because the last chapter was so short. Did you notice how only Yuki bothered to learn people's names? Yeah. Oh, and the name 'Ayano Kannagi' is from Kaze No Stigma, my favorite anime. Thank you for reading my story, please review. If you do, I write you a comment and mention you in the story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I hereby swear I do not own these animes/mangas. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed! Wow, I am already on chapter 6! Hooray! I love you all for tuning into my story! Lots of twists and turns will happen in this story, so I hope you like it! Here are comments to new reviews! :D Please tell me if I should keep responding to reviews, okay? I love opinions from you guys! Oh, and a warning- There is a little PDA (Public Displays of Affection) but not in public, so if you can't handle, don't read!**

**furubafeind95: Yes, I thought putting in what the hosts were doing with their guests would be a nice perspective! And also, I love Ayano with Kazuma! *fangirl squeal* But of course, Ayano would never act sweet and innocent, you know? She would probably summon Enraiha on Yuki if he tried to touch her…..Oh well, this is fanfiction, so I can do anything I want…Hahaha! I am the ruler of all the anime characters! Thank you for your nice review!**

**EriEri99: Thank you for your MANY comments! I will keep writing my stories for all my loyal fans counting on me. I hope I don't keep you guys waiting to long for the next chapter…And yes, Haruhi and Tohru have a lot in common. They both have brunette brown hair. They are both main heroines and have lost their mothers and battled many hardships. They also study hard in school. The difference is Tohru is sweeter and optimistic and Haruhi is more of a…well….._a guy_….lol. Honey and Momiji are alike too! They are both small, blonde, cute, and very childish. The only difference I believe is that, Honey doesn't wear a girl's uniform….OH! And also, Honey is older than Momiji. That is why the suffix –kun is added to the last part of Momiji's name when Honey is speaking. Honey is 17 and Momiji is 15 btw… Thank you for your nice review!**

**TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATERE **

"_**So, how was your first day here at the magnificent host club?" Tamaki asked.**_

"_**It was brilliant! I can see why you are the king around here. You are the best, Tamaki!" Kyo said.**_

"_**Yes, I agree. You're amazing. I don't deserve to call myself Prince Yuki. Please forgive me for taking that unforgivable title." Yuki said.**_

"_**That is alright, Yuki. Yes, I am a great King!" Tamaki beamed. "And ladies, what did you think?"**_

"_**I think it was fun. I made lots of money just for you, Tamaki," Uo said. "I think I've fallen for you…"**_

"_**She's lying. She just wants some of your money. Run!" Hana said, warningly.**_

_**Tamaki ran out of the room followed by the others. Everyone split up, and Tamaki hid in an abandoned classroom. He sat there sighing and breathing heavily. Then, the door opened and Tohru walked in. She closed the door quietly, and turned to face Tamaki. **_

"_**Oh, sorry! I didn't notice someone was here! Sorry! I'll leave immediately!" Tohru whispered as she reached out for the doorknob. Tamaki grabbed her and gave her a big hug.**_

"_**No, princess, you can stay as long as you want…" He said, sweetly.**_

"_**Thank you, Tamaki…" She murmured. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours. Neither one wanted to move, until Tohru broke the silence. **_

"_**Tamaki, I need to say something…..I think I love you…" She blushed and looked away. He turned to face her and placed a kiss upon her lips.**_

"_**I love you too, princess," Tamaki said softly. She stared deeply into his eyes and smiled.**_

"_**Thank you, Tamaki.." She said.**_

**END OF TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATERE**

"Boss, are you okay?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki was staring into space with a stupid smile. When Hikaru asked, he snapped into focus.

"Yes," He answered. Then, expecting the same event to happen as his daydream he asked, "So, how was your first day here at the magnificent host club?"

Kyo responded," Those giggling girls were real stupid."

"Aren't you going to say I'm a great king of this club?" Tamaki asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"No! Why the hell would I do that!" Kyo growled.

"Because, I'm amazing." Tamaki bragged.

"Boss, stop bragging about yourself," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we knew you were conceited, but not that conceited!" Hikaru joked.

"Why would you say that, you mischievous little devil!" Tamaki yelled at the top of his voice.

"Ugh, not again!" Haruhi said. She tried to pull Tamaki back away from Hikaru. Tamaki's hands were on Hikaru's shirt collar as Tamaki tried to pull Hikaru toward him. Haruhi was on the back of Tamaki pulling him back. It was kinda like a backwards Conga line. Haruhi pulled harder until she lost her grip and fell. _Onto Yuki_. **POOF! **A puff of purple smoke with flecks of glitter replaced the silhouette of Yuki. When the smoke cleared, there was a small rat.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked. He wasn't paying attention during the scene just moments ago. "Aaah!" He screamed. "A rat! Mommy! There's a rat in here!" Tamaki jumped onto a table. POOF! A puff of silver smoke entered the air and Hatsuharu turned into a cow/ox.

"I'm sorry you all had to find out this way," Momiji said. He jumped onto Tohru. **POOF! **A puff of pink smoke with flecks of glitter engulfed Momiji. Just like how Yuki turned into a rat, Momiji turned into a small, yellow bunny.

"Sorry, Honey. I guess we can't be friends anymore," Momiji said sadly.

"Why not? Does Momiji-kun not like me?" Honey asked.

"No! It's not that. Don't you think I'm weird? I mean, I change into a strange creature. Aren't you afraid of me?" Momiji asked.

"I'm not afraid of you, Momiji-kun. And I love your animal form! It's a bunny!" Honey said with a cheeky smile.

"Really?" Momiji said. Honey nodded and they hugged.

"So, what is the reason for this changing and transforming?" Hikaru asked.

"According to my research, the Sohmas have lived with this curse for many generations. The Sohma curse is a "bond" between God and the members of the Zodiac. Thirteen Sohmas are possessed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac including the cat. Akito Sohma is the current 'god' of the zodiac. This curse renders the 13 Sohmas three months premature. Whenever a member of the Sohma family hug a member of the opposite gender, they transform, like Yuki and Momiji. They do not transform when hugged by a member of the Sohma family. They can also transform under a great deal of stress, like Hatsuharu did, probably because he was scared of us finding out his secret. Animals that are of the Sohma member can me summoned to help, or sometimes they are just attracted to that member. I believe that is why you got transferred to Ouran. There were animals attracted to you which led to an infestation, am I correct?" Kyoya said.

"How do you know so much about us, you damn crow?" Kyo yelled.

"I have my sources," Kyoya said with a sly smile.

Just then, Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Momiji changed back into humans. Unfortunately, they were **NAKED! **

"Aaah!" Tohru screamed, and threw them their clothes. Everyone else shielded their eyes, and they quickly changed.

"Sorry, the time limits for transformations vary," Yuki explained. Everyone was in shock, but Yuki broke the silence.

"Wait, if Haruhi fell onto me…..Haruhi are you a girl?" Yuki asked.

"Yes…" Haruhi answered.

"Why are you posing as a…boy?" Yuki asked.

"Heh heh, well, I broke an $80,000 vase, and had to repay it." Haruhi smiled. "I used to only do this to pay off my debt, but I have kinda found that this is like a family to me, and I don't want to leave,"

"Aww, how sweet!" Hikaru said, as he put an elbow on Haruhi's shoulder.

"We love you, too," Kaoru said, as he copied his brother and put an elbow on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Haruhi! Come to your father!" Tamaki yelled.

"No chance, sempai," Haruhi said in a bored tone.

Suddenly, Yuki looked at Haruhi in a new angle. How could he not realize she was a girl? Haruhi was a girl? Questions rolled through his head, and he caught himself staring intensely at Haruhi.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Haruhi asked with a look of concern.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was staring in space." Yuki said.

"Yes, Tamaki-sempai can do that to you," She stated. He looked at her smooth face. Her eyes were a deep chocolatey brown. Her lips were curved in a sweet smile, and her brunette locks were cutely brushed in front of her face. She really was beautiful…but she would never want him. He was a gross creature. No. She wouldn't love him. It was funny, because she was thinking the same exact thing.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? I think it's pretty bad…. :D Anyways, when Kyo called Kyoya a crow, it was because of Kyoya's dark black hair like feathers of a crow. And Kyo usually call people animals, like Yuki: Damn Rat, Hatsuharu: Damn Cow, and so on…..So it only seemed fair to rate Kyoya as an animal too! Keep on reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, my phone is lying. Whenever I go on the first chapter, it says I have 15 reviews. When I go on the sixth chapter, I only have 14…..HOW MANY DO I HAVE? Stupid, darn phone…..**

**Okay, so here is another late installment of XOXO, I will change the name soon (Please review and tell me what the name should be! I will have a poll on the bottom of this chapter, so pick what the title should be!)….Thank you for my loyal fans who give me great support, I will thank you each personally when I become famous. **

**I will not be posting chapters all of next week and the week after that because, I am going to my dad's and he doesn't let me use the laptop. That's why I have been updating recently! Hope to get lots of reviews while I am out! Oh, and I am going by the anime plots, not the manga, so I will not make Akito a girl, and won't include Rin Sohma, and all that stuff….**

**Here are today's comments to recent reviews. (I will now name this 'A Word to Our Sponsors')**

**A Word to Our Sponsors**

**furubafeind95: You have proved your support in my story, so thank you! I think Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre was a cool experience that made you want whatever Tamaki was thinking to happen, you know? It gives you his imaginary point of view and reality. And also, I love Haruhi and Yuki. They are such a good and cute couple… Thank you for your sweet review.**

**But Wait! There's more! For only 8 payments of $25.99, I'll throw in this short…weird scene…. Down below…o-0 Send it to 12345 Sesame Street, Elmo's World, CA, 109876!**

**Me:*Glomp***

**You: hi…*squeek!* cant breathe ^-^**

**Me: *loosens grip* sorry….**

**SEE? IT'S SUPER SHORT!**

**Definition for glomp: attacking someone with a dramatic hug. To see an example, see episode 1 of OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club), when Tamaki is talking to that red-haired chick, and Haruhi is talking to some guests and smiles. When Tamaki grabs her and spins her wildly, that is a glomp.**

"So, Haruhi? Who are you going with to our winter ball?" Hikaru asked Haruhi. They were walking to their next class, and Kaoru was in the library. He had told them he'd catch up later. At Ouran, the grass had white snowflakes sprinkled all over, like powered sugar on a donut. The air smelled of expensive hot chocolate and coffee, which most student of Ouran drank to warm up during this cold weather.

"What do you mean, who am I going with? Aren't I just entertaining guests?" She snapped. This cold weather made her feel grumpy. Today she had woken up with a slight fever.

"No," Hikaru laughed. He looked at her and smiled. Even when she was sick, she still looked beautiful. He had fallen for her so long ago, but her boyish manner made her oblivious. She really was something. "You have to pick a date! That's what Tono said. I think he likes that Honda girl. Maybe they will go to the ball together." He hoped that he could ask Haruhi to the ball.

"I should have known it was one of sempai's ideas." Haruhi huffed. She rubbed her hands on her arms in an attempt to warm herself. Hikaru hugged her from behind and pulled her close.

"Wh….What?" Haruhi asked. Se tried to squirm away, but Hikaru held her tightly. She had to admit….it felt nice to be in Hikaru's grasp.

"I'm trying to warm you, up. Don't move." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, don't. You'll catch my cold." Haruhi said. Hikaru with a cold would be terrible. Kaoru would be obsessing with Hikaru the whole day, and annoying her.

"I don't care, okay? Don't you realize that disagreeing with me won't work?" Hikaru said, lowly. She had never heard that tone of voice from him before. It sounded so safe and comforting. Suddenly, the bell rang loudly.

"Are you feeling better?" Hikaru asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah….Thanks, Hikaru," She said with a soft smile. She couldn't explain the feeling she felt for Hikaru…The feeling was unknown to her….

"Come on, let's go! Do you want to be late for 2nd period?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the classroom.

"They you are! I was waiting for you two! Where'd you go?...To the janitor's closet?" Kaoru said with a sly smile. Hikaru whacked him on the side of the head.

"Shut up!" Hikaru said with a blush.

"Why would we go to the janitor's closet?" Haruhi said, confused. Of course she wouldn't get the perverted joke.

"Hikaru…why would you hit me?" Kaoru said with fake tears, thanks to his fabulous eye drops.

"Kaoru, I didn't mean too…" Hikaru said.

"Here we go again," Haruhi sighed. Another one of their brotherly love acts.

"It's okay." Kaoru said.

"Aww! Brotherly Love!" The girls screamed.

"Excuse me, but could you please keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate on my work," a girl with long brunette hair said. Her deep blue eyes were full of concentration.

"Aren't you Tohru? Tohru Honda?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep! That's me!" Tohru said with a cheery smile. "Aren't you Haruhi Fujiowka? That is your name, right? Did I get it wrong? I'm so sorry, I have my mind on so many things and-"

"That is my name, yes. Didn't we talk during the Host Club session?" Haruhi asked.

"Did we? I don't remember…but if you say so, I believe you!" Tohru said.

'Weird…she doesn't even remember? Well, she does seem like a busy person,' Haruhi thought.

**FAST FORWARD TO HOST CLUB HOURS**

**(Sorry, I didn't want to talk about class time…it would be boring!)**

"Ahhh! Such a lovely day for planning the ball!" Tamaki said. Everyone was in the Host Club, waiting for the time to start the club. It would be opened in 15 minutes.

"I have already planned everything, Tamaki. The ball will be in 2 weeks at 7pm and ending at 11 pm. We will hold it in the school's ballroom. It will be a masquerade ball. They will dance with their partner until the host club's king, meaning you, says switch. Then everyone will move in a counter-clockwise motion, and they will be dancing with someone else. At the end, a girl's name will be drawn out of a hat and so will a boy's name. Both of them will go on an all expenses paid vacation to Paris, France _as a couple._ " Kyoya said.

"Mommy, you planned it without me?" Tamaki said as he ran to his sad, little, emo corner.

"You should have known. Kyoya is always one step ahead of us." Haruhi said in a bored tone.

"Indeed. All of you must get dates. It is MANDATORY." Kyoya said.

"Why would I want a date?" Kyo shouted.

"The proper question is, why would a date want you?" Haru said.

"Shut up, you damn cow!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh yeah? MAKE ME!" Haru said, his eyes turning a dark shade of black, instead of the usual gray. Kyo and Haru started throwing punches at each other.

"What happened to him?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you! When Haru gets mad, usually around Kyo, he turns black. See, what you're used to is laid back Haru, like Mori. But when he turns black, he is like Kyo, but more scary," Momiji explained.

"Oh, I get it. He's kinda like Yin and Yang. One white and pure, and one black and mean. He's a mix of the two." Haruhi said.

"Yeah! Gee, you're so smart, Haruhi!" Momiji laughed.

"Thanks." Haruhi said. She looked at the note in her hand. It said,'_Haruhi, please meet me tomorrow, at my house. I need to thank you for your kindness. –Tohru'_

There was a cute drawing of a riceball on the bottom, and Tohru's address. Haruhi got this note when Haruhi and Tohru talked during Host duties.

**FLASHBACK**

"Haruhi, If you ever need someone, just come to me, okay?" Tohru said.

"Sure, but that's fine. I don't need your help." Haruhi responded.

"Nonsense! Here! Have my address. Meet me tomorrow, okay?" Tohru said, scribbling something on a small piece of paper.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

So as soon as Host duties were done, Haruhi went to Tohru's house. Tohru was already gone before the Host duties. Haruhi went up to the steps, and saw the door unlocked.

"Hello?" She called cautiously. She opened the door to see a dark haired teen pulling Tohru's hair as tears streamed down her cheeks. The teen did not see her and continued his abuse towards Tohru.

"You cannot change my family. I Am God. You are just some worthless, good-for-nothing little girl. You got that-" He was interrupted by her slapping Akito on the cheek. Hard. He stumbled a bit, but got back up to look at her. Her face was strong.

"So, who are you?" Akito said with a sinister grin.

"Why do you need to know? Get away from Tohru!" Haruhi yelled.

"Why should I?" Akito said. Another loud slap could be heard.

"Is that enough reason?" Haruhi asked with a stern tone.

"How dare you defy me! I am ruler!" Akito hissed. Suddenly, the door was opened and Yuki and Kyo ran in.

"Akito!" Kyo yelled. Yuki grabbed Tohru, who was unconscious, and propped her on the couch, careful not to let her touch him, for fear he might transform.

"Hehe, you may have won today, but nobody will take my family away from me, _Haruhi Fujiowka_." Akito said as he dashed out the door. Haruhi flinched when he said her name. Kyo and Haruhi ran to Tohru's side. She was stirring slightly, and her face was washed with sweat and blood. "Akito…" She murmured.

"Why was he beating her?" Haruhi asked Yuki.

"He has always hated her for helping our family," Yuki said with a grimace. "It was lucky that you were here to protect Tohru like that." She loved when Yuki was so sweet. She felt the way she did when she was with Tamaki. _IN LOVE_.

"Why was she here so early?" Haruhi asked. Haruhi was interrupted by Tohru's raspy voice.

"He…said….he….would…._kill_…you….if…i….didnt….come," Tohru said to Haruhi.

"What?" They all gasped. Just then, Shigure walked in. He noticed them all.

"Hmmm…Three boys hovering around my precious flower, who seems unconscious …Have fun!" Shigure said.

"You perverted dog!" Kyo yelled. "Do you not see that Tohru is hurt?"

"What?" Shigure said, as he examined Tohru.

"This seems serious…what happened?" Shigure asked.

"Akito," they said in sync.

"Oh, dear…" Shigure said.

"Where were you? Weren't you supposed to stay home?" Kyo yelled.

"You know, I don't spend all my time at home. I went to a high school.." Shigure said slyly.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kyo yelled, and kicked Shigure on the head.

**A/N: Sorry to leave in a sad time. So , this will be my last chapter in, like 2 weeks. So, enjoy! Review! Maybe since I left during a cliffhanger, more people will review. YAY! That makes me happy. So let's see the difference in two weeks. I have 15 reviews now….so…yeah..OH! Did you notice the love triangle? SO, Haruhi likes Yuki, Yuki likes Haruhi, Hikaru likes Haruhi…Poor Hikaru..*SIGH***


	8. POLL:What Should Be the Title?

OH! I forgot the poll! Here it is!

What should the title of this story be?

A)Roses

B)Fruits Host Club

C)Ouran Basket

D)Starting Today, You Are A Host!

E)(Make up your own)

So please review with a nice title! ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE!

SOOO, I'M BACK! I GOT 6 EXTRA REVIEWS, YAY! THANK YOU, YOU GUYS! (*Eyes start watering*) I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

YOU; WHY ARE YOU ABLE TO CRY SO EASILY?

ME:(*HIDES EYEDROPS*) BECAUSE… I UM….LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

YOU:(*SARCASM*) RIGHT…..

SO, I'M WATCHING FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! LOVE IT! NOW WHEN I HEAR TAMAKI'S VOICE, I THINK OF ED….OH WELL! I LOVE VIC MIGNOGNA!

**HERE ARE MY TOP FAVORITE ANIMES & MANGAS (SOMEONE PRIVATE MESSAGED ME ABOUT IT..)**

KAZE NO STIGMA (MANGA, ANIME)

ANGEL BEATS (MANGA, ANIME)

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (MANGA, ANIME)

FRUITS BASKET (MANGA, ANIME)

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (MANGA, ANIME)

MILLENIUM SNOW (MANGA)

GENTLEMEN'S ALLIANCE (MANGA)

DON'T WATCH PEACH GIRL…I HATE THE GRAPHICS..BTW, I'M NOT PICKY!

"Oww, Kyo, you really hurt me," Shigure said with a whiny face. He liked messing with Kyo, and 'pretending' he was a pervert. Which he _absolutely_ was..

"I don't care if I hurt your sorry ass, you perverted dog!" Kyo fumed. His red eyes were full of fire, sinking its tenteacles around the dog, who was the person who was feeding his flames. His anger suddenly dispersed, as Tohru mumbled sweet words, that were hazy and rough, from her brief encounter just moments ago.

"Kyo….Shigure…please don't fight….," She croaked. Only seconds after, she coughed thickly, and blood spattered out of her delicate mouth. The dark, red liquid stained the couch, as it sunk deeply into the fibers. Everyone widened their eyes in shock, and tried to help Tohru, but with a twist of her hand, she waved them away.

"I'm fine, so don't worry about me….," Tohru said slowly, enunciating each syllable clearly. She tried to lift the corners of her mouth in a reassuring smile, but was too weak to do so. It wouldn't have fooled anyone in that room anyway, for they had their heart set on helping this innocent girl. Even Haruhi wanted to help, after only a few talks with the girl, she found that Tohru was suffering deeply, and needed her help, despite the happy facade that she wore every day. 'How selfless,' Haruhi thought. 'She helps others so much, while she tries to mask her pain behind a smile, each and every day….how selfless,' Haruhi repeated in her mind.

"You're not okay, dammit! Why don't you let us help you?" Kyo roared, desperation in his voice. He wanted to help her…in fact, he _needed_ to help her. 'How stupid could she be? She's in pain! She needs help!' Kyo shouted worriedly, in the back of his mind. But he knew the answer, Tohru was an independent person who didn't rely on others. However, letting people rely on her, was quite natural for the young riceball. Whilst he was thinking, Tohru had managed to prop herself upright, though they all noticed the pained look on her face. She glanced at them, and proceeded to show a soft smile.

"See? I'm all better….Sorry I caused all this fuss over me-," Tohru began, but suddenly, her throat felt like it had been closed off. She tried to greedily swallow gulps of air, but nothing happened. She slowly was suffocating, and she saw everyone shouting frantically to her, and rising her up off of the couch. The world was beginning to become darker…and she thought to herself, 'Is this the end? Am I never going to see Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, the members of the host club,…and Tamaki…..ever again? Why? I wanted so badly to stay with them….but now I'll get to see you, Mom.' Her last little speck of light was soon disappearing, as it was only the size of a tennis ball. She smiled softly. Now, she wouldn't be such a burden to anyone….. she blinked one last time and saw Hatori standing in the doorway, barking orders to everyone….and soon it was blank.

A/N: Okay, that was short, but it was pretty suspenseful, you know? I'll update soon! (* blows kisses to everyone*) Love you guys! Review…..or be killed! Lol. (*Tamaki sits in corner crying*)

Tamaki: Why does such beauty have to go waste? I know! (*Tamaki stands up with a determined look on his face*) I'll review!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, sorry guys! I was looking for a condition to Tohru's problem, but found no real disease. So I decided to make one up….. so enjoy!

Love, AnimewithFood 3

Oh, and whilst I was writing this, I'm watching smosh! Best web show in the world! So EPIC!

"_Mom!" Tohru cried happily with tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran as fast as she could, to the picnic, all set up on a blanket with purple flowers decorated on it. Two people were sitting on that blanket. Two people, for which, she cared deeply about. Her optimistic mother, the red butterfly, and a man she only saw in old photographs, but made her gasp loudly._

"_Dad…?" She asked inaudibly. Her small voice was barely a whisper, but the man had heard it. His chuckle rang through the peaceful realm of cherry blossoms and sunshine. He was a mid ranged older gentleman with dark brown hair, much like her own. His eyes were of a rich dark brown, that radiated kindness. His smile was a sweet and pure one, and in his strong arms, was her mother. She smiled at Tohru and gestured her to come over. Tohru walked slowly, not completely sure what would happen. But the warmth of just being here with her family again made her smile. She quickly sat down, and her mother put her arms around the innocent riceball. Her father smiled, andalso gave the riceball a hug._

"_So, how's school been?" Tohru's mother, Kyoko asked. Tohru looked at her, and her smile began to falter._

"_I'm sorry, Mom, but I failed one of my midterms. I'm so sorry, I'll try harder, so then I get a good education like you wanted me to!" Tohru said with a determined look in her eyes._

"_Ah, there's the Tohru I know," Kyoko said, as she ruffled Tohru's pin straight brown hair._

"_I've heard you're living with the Sohma boys now, is that correct?" Tohru's father, Katsuya asked. At first, Tohru thought he would be angered that she would do such a thing, like the relatives she once lived with, but as she started to stare up into his face, she saw a big grin._

"_Yes, but not anymore...," Tohru said with a sad smile._

"_And why not?" Katsuya asked. He had raised his eyebrow, and was now staring at Tohru intensely_

"_Well, because I'm now dead, aren't I?" Tohru asked. "That's what this place is, right? A memorial for the dead, of places they always wanted to go to, and people they wanted to go with." _

"_No, no, Tohru, honey. You're not dead." Kyoko said with a whisper._

"_In fact, you're leaving soon," Katsuya said. "One last thing before you're gone: Remember the name- Akki Miyamoto. You'll meet her soon enough."_

"_Wait, what?: Tohru asked. But it was already too late. Her parents were rising like a fog **(reminds me of 'Like A Boss' heh heh )**, into the blue, cloudless sky. Her world was turning blank once again, and then- it was gone._

"Tohru." Hatori said. He had been calling to her for the past 10 minutes, but she showed no signs of waking up.

"Wake up, dammit!" Kagura yelled furiously. Tohru was one of her closest friends, she couldn't let this be the end of her.

All of the Sohma members were at the hospital with Tohru, excluding Akito. The Host club members were also there. The twins looked very worried, for they had grown an attachment upon the girl. Ayame had ditched his usual cheerful disposition and was looking distressfully at Tohru. Tamaki was on the verge of crying, and he tried to help her everytime Hatori barked an order. Mori and Haru, who were the monotone bandits, remained calm, but nobody could mistake them for not being worried. Saki and Uo were in the corner, after Uo had violently tried to shake the girl to wake her up, while Saki dragged her to the corner. Momiji and Honey were acting like little kids, asking, 'Will Tohru be okay?'and 'What's wrong with Tohru-chan?'. Kyo and Yuki were also looking at the girl they loved with pleading eyes, telling her to wake up. Kyoya was writing something in his book as always, and Haruhi was staring with a blank face. Hatori looked very stressed and unprofessional. His hair was matted and stuck to his forehead. His eyes were unfocused and blurry.

"Mmm..." Tohru slurred. She slowly got up and blinked her eyes a couple times. Her neck felt sore. Then she noticed everyone.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried out, and tried to hug her. Kyo pulled him aside.

"Leave her alone, you stupid rabbit!" Kyo yelled.

"Waah! Kyo's hurting me! You probably wanna keep Tohru all to yourself!" Momiji whined.

"Momiji, leave her alone. I'm afraid Miss Honda isn't feeling well." Yuki said.

"Okay, Yuki," Momiji agreed.

"Hey! Why the hell are you listening to that damn rat?" Kyo demanded. But he was interrupted by Tohru.

"Oh! What's wrong? Where am I?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru, lie down." Hatori commanded. "Don't stress your neck."

"Why is it so sore?" She asked, lying down.

"I'm assuming that Akito has done this to you, because during the last check-up, you had showed no abnormal functions. It seems that your trachea has collapsed due to weak cartilage in your windpipe. That is why you couldn't breathe earlier. Don't worry, though, we have replaced it with a special circular tube. Tell me, Miss Honda, what happened between you and Akito?" Hatori asked.

"Well, um..." Tohru began.

A/N: And that's all the time we have today folks! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it keeps it interesting and suspenseful, you know? :) Anyways, please review, and maybe I'll post another chapter before my 2 week vacation. Yep, going to my dad's house again. Okay, bye!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Okay, I am updating today! I will not update again until 6/29/12. I may update sooner. The keyword is may. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul! I love you so much! Anyways, is your profile pic Shiina from Angles Beats? That's awesome! This part of the story is where it gets serious! So beware! I thought my story would just be humor and love but... its kind of serious..**_

_**On With the story!**_

_**-STORY BEGINS-  
**_

"Well, um," Tohru began.

"Spit it out, Tohru." Hatori said.

"Well, Akito came over yesterday...he warned me to stay away from the host club... or," Tohru began to sob and everyone gathered around her. Everyone tried to comfort the girl, but she didn't respond. Finally, she started once again.

"He warned me...and said he would..._kill_ them if I didn't stay away...he said it was all my fault...,"Tohru sobbed.

"For what? Being nice to us?" Haruhi said incredulously. She just couldn't believe someone that evil existed...well except Nekozawa, but Nekozawa was a dark magic kind of evil...and even he showed he was sweet by loving his sister...

"Yes..., and today, he said he saw my conversation with Haruhi the other day...which I don't remember ever occurring. I told him that, and he got mad and...tried to strangle me." Tohru said, wiping her tears on the back of her sleeve.

"Anything else, my flower?" Shigure asked in a gentle tone. She sat for a moment, then the words finally came out of her lips.

"He looked at me...then looked like he realized something. He whispered something like 'Looks like she has done her work..'. Then he said something about erasing memories..," Tohru said with a confused look on her face. Obviously, a dense girl like her couldn't figure out these things. All the Sohma gasped.

"Ah, she's back." Hatori said as he furrowed his brow. "I thought she retired."

"Why is she here now?" Yuki yelled. "She was supposed to leave 5 years ago!"

"I believe that Akito hasn't lost touch with her," Hatori murmured.

"Who is it?" Tohru asked. She wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

"Akki Miyamoto." Hatori said with a grimace. "She also has the ability to erase minds, but unlike me, she uses that as an evil disadvantage towards her opponent. She is Akito's childhood friend, born with an evil more powerful that his own. 5 years ago, she disappeared. You mustn't go near her. She could erase your memories by just touching you for a second. And the biggest secret is..."

-**STORY ENDS**-

_**Sorry for the evil cliffhanger. I bet you wanna hear more about Akki, huh? Well, you'll just have to tune it! The secret is...**_

_**Okay, bye! Rate and review!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is based when Kyo doesn't have the other beastly form. He is just a kitty cat that's misunderstood...and has anger issues! :) Enjoy! Oh, and this chapter has some detailed violence! I'm jut warning you! But it also has some fluffy scenes in it.. so yeah! **_

Recap:

"...the biggest secret is, Akki is a zodiac animal." Hatori explained.

"How can that be? She isn't even a Sohma!" Tohru said, disbelieving Hatori's words.

"Actually, she is. She was once known as Aki Sohma age 17. Daughter of Kazumi and Shiina Sohma. Aki meaning autumn; bright. She was the beholder of the evil beast. The beast is shunned more than the cat, and her own family left her when she was 3 years old. She raised herself, and took shame on her name, changing it to the name known as Akki Miyamoto. Akki meaning demon." Everyone listened to story intently, slowly nodding their heads. The Host Club members sat there, shocked, because they did not know this terrible secret.

"Wait, why isn't the beast in the zodiac fable?" Tohru asked.

"Because, it wasn't birthed by god, it was birthed by the devil himself. It helped the devil in its evil duties, while the other zodiac animals went to the banquet."

"That's so sad..." Tohru said as tears formed in her eyes. "It's not her fault if she's the beast. She must be so lonely, and mistreated." Everyone looked at Tohru , because it was just like her to take honest pity on others.

***Somewhere in Japan***

'So, Akito. You want me to kill Tohru Honda, eh? That seems pretty easy, considering the fact that they all say she's an airhead.' Akki smirked to herself. She was wearing a strapless red dress and 3' black heels. She whipped back to look at the man huddling on the ground with her dark purple eyes.

"So, what is it you said about me not paying my rent?" She asked with an evil smile.

"I'm sorry, Akki! Please forgive me! You can stay as long as you like without paying!" The man said as a terrified expression covered his face.

"Too late." She said as she took a gun from her jacket pocket and aimed it straight at his head. His face was of absolute terror, as he stared into her eyes. He was begging and pleading as he got on his knees. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Then the man was silent and his expression melted. His body fell to the floor, and Akki smiled. She concealed her gun into her pocket, and laughed. Then she walked up to the man and placed her 3" heel above his skull. Pushing downward in one quick movement, his skull was smashed and gave a sickening crunch. Blood oozed out of his ears and all over the cement and soon it was a big puddle. She stood and admired her work. The man had blood soaking his hair, and shards of his skull were sticking out. His eyes were bulging out. She walked up to him, and emptied his pockets, earning herself $50 and a brand new engagement ring to a girl name 'Cindy'. She stepped around his body and left the abandoned alleyway.

"This is all going to be so easy," She grinned.

***35 minutes later***

Akki was on her laptop researching her target. She searched through many files, and had to break many codes to accumulate enough files.

"Hmm, " she said as she looked at a file. It said:

**Name: **Tohru Honda

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Blood Type:** B

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Height:** 5'2"

**Year:** Dog

**Astrological sign:** Taurus

**Weight:** 101 lbs

"Hmm, not enough research... I wish I remembered what she looked like when I erased her memories.. it was pitch black." Akki said with a frustrated sigh, and tossed her dirty blonde hair. She stared into the screen, and look through even more files. She begun to feel tired, and the warmth from her laptop wasn't helping. She slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the stupid airhead she would kill.

***Back at the hospital***

Tamaki was holding Tohru's hand, and comforting her. He was yelling at himself for not protecting her from this Akito person. Now a girl named Akki was coming, and was going to be a major threat...He needed to protect Tohru. Even if it meant his life. He would do anything for her sake.

"Thank you, Tamaki," She said. He smiled his charming smile and looked into her eyes.

"You're welcome, my princess," Tamaki whispered. He knelt down beside her an gave her an unexpected embrace, which she gladly returned. When they pulled apart, Tohru smiled. Tamaki was leaning forward towards her in an act of a kiss. She slowly leaned in too, and their lips were getting closer, until they both could feel each other's warm breath tickling their lips. It was just a little further-

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Kyo shouted angrily. Tamaki snapped back, and so did Tohru.

"Oh, Kyo! We were just talking and then one thing led to another and-" Tohru stuttered.

"You and you boyfriend here can act lovey-dovey all you want, but please don't do it in public!" Kyo yelled.

"Really?" Tamaki asked with an energetic smile.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre**

"Tohru, let's go!" Tamaki squealed.

"Okay!" Tohru replied. They ran away from the crowded hospital room, and into a fancy restaurant, which was oddly inside of the hospital. They sat down and giggled madly at the chance of being found. Tohru snuggled against Tamaki, and he held her in his arms, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched, and it became s passionate and long kiss. They both grinned afterwards, and leaned in for another kiss. When they broke apart, Tamaki said 3 little words.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then everyone found them, and it became a commoner's game of Hide and Seek Tag, which was one of Tamaki's favorite games. He and Tohru ran, laughing madly, while the others tried to tag them.

"Come catch us!" Tamaki called out to the others, who seemed very slow. Then Tamaki and Tohru ran into the sunset.

**End of Tamaki Inner Mind Theatre**

"Hey, Hana, aren't you going to turn into that protective mother you've always been and not let Tohru fall in love with a guy like that?" Uo asked.

"Quite on the contrary, that boy has such identical signals as that of Tohru's. They would be such a lovely pair, and I give him my blessing," Hana said. Then she turned to Tohru. "Don't let him overwork you as an old housemaid!" Everybody stared at her. Then the doctor came in.

"Miss Honda seems to be fine right now, so she is free to leave. Her operation was a success, but make sure that she doesn't let anything come into contact with pressure toward her neck. For the first few weeks, that will be a vulnerable spot." The doctor said with a smile. Then he left. Everybody held Tohru, and helped her up to bring her back to Shigure's house. Hatori said he had to leave, and he brought Haru and Momiji home too.

"But I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay with Tohru!" Momiji cried out.

"That's enough of that, Momiji," Hatori said with a stern glance.

"Yeah! You better leave, you damn rabbit!" Kyo yelled.

"Momiji, I'll be fine. You can go home now," Tohru said with a weak smile.

"Okay, Tohru." Momiji said.

"Well, I'd better be leaving too! Call me anytime you need my assistance, Tohru!" Ayame called out. "Let's go Hari!" Then they all left. The Host Club members were just standing around. Honey was eating some cake that Tohru made a few days ago while Mori watched. Hikaru was standing next to Haruhi, while Kaoru was on the other side of her. Tamaki was with Tohru. Hikaru tried sliding closer to Haruhi, and put his arm around her.

"What do you think you're doing!" She said as she pushed his arm off. She walked over to stand next to Yuki, which made Yuki very happy. Hikaru frowned. He tried to think of ways he could make her love him. Kaoru whispered something into his ear.

"You have to get to know her more, and stop treating her like your toy."

Hikaru turned to facehis brother and smiled. Kaoru always knew what to say. Suddenly, Kyoya piped up.

"We better get going. It's getting late." He said as he looked at the Host Club members. Everyone groaned and pleaded to stay, but they all shut up once Kyoya gave them an evil glare. Everyone walked out with a goodbye.

"Ahh!" Shigure sighed, as he stretched out. "All those people were crowding up my lovely house."

"Shut up." Kyo grumbled. All the fuss made him tired. "I'm going to bed." He walked up the stairs and slammed his door.

"Kyo, please don't mess up my house," Shigure said while shaking is head.

"Miss Honda, do you need anything else?' Yuki asked. He looked over to Tohru, and found out she was fast asleep. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, then yawned.

"Shigure, I think it's time to go to bed." Yuki said as he ushered Shigure up the stairs.

"But I wanna sleep here, next to Tohru!" Shigure cried. Yuki gave him a hard whack on the head.

"I said, Time to go to bed," Yuki said with a menacing glance.

"Okay.. Yuki...whatever...you say.." Shigure said with a frightened look. Then everyone went to bed, dreaming about Tohru.

**So, this chapter was pretty cool, huh? Please review, because it's like food to us writers! It keeps us going! I might not continue this story if you guys don't review, because I won't know if you guys like my story or not! So please review! I love you all and I hope you have a great summer! Go to the beach and stuff! If you have nothing to do, go to the block and record yourself singing call me maybe to a random stranger! Then give me the link! :) Anyways, got to go! See you guys next Sunday! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

***PAUSE***

**I am sorry for not updating sooner, but...* insert excuse *...**

**I am making a new story you guys! It will be OHSHC only, so yeah.**

***PLAY***

"Hey. You." Akki said, as she pointed to a random stranger. The stranger was a male, with his brown hair spiked up. He wore a leather jacket, and denim jeans. He had an expressionless face, that looked very... menacing.. in a way. He looked about 9 years old.

"Me?" He asked, pointing a finger to himself. He didn't seem at all fazed that a random stranger was talking to him.

"Do you see who I'm pointing me finger to?" Akki asked with annoyed expression. She really was tired of all this talking. She beckoned him over to her, and obviously he didn't learn not to talk to strangers, because he walked right over to her. She quickly placed her hand on his head, and in mere seconds, he dropped to the ground. She smirked. She thought to herself, 'Wow, what a dumb little boy. He willingly let me erase his memories, and replace them with ones of being a slave to me. Now, he will be my puppet.' She grabbed the boy, and threw him over her shoulder. Then she proceeded to go to her hotel room.

*At Shigure's House*

"Tohru, try not to stress yourself too much!" Shigure cried out to the young girl who was busily preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She had a speedy recovery, and since everyone had taken such wonderful care of her, she decided to cook a wonderful lunch for them all. She glanced at the calendar and smiled. Today was February 14th, also known as-

"VALENTINE'S DAY!" Kagura roared. She had smashed open the door and was up to her usual antics again. She rushed up the stairs, and opened the door to find Kyo putting on his shirt.

"Hey! Get out of here, woman!" Kyo yelled, as he scurried to get his shirt on. Kagura just grabbed him, and sat him down on the bed. She grabbed a box out of her teddy bear backpack, and gave it to him.

"It's another chocolate! And lookie, lookie! It's filled with caramel!" Kagura said, as she stared Kyo down. Kyo glanced up at her, and since he didn't want to be pummeled to death, he ate the chocolate. Seeing that Kagura was quiet, he raced out of the room as fast as he could.

"KYO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Kagura screamed.

"To school!" Kyo yelled back, and he ran out of the house. Kagura slowly walked down the stairs.

"Kyo hates me. He really hates me." Kagura sighed. Tohru came up and comforted the older girl. She gave her a big hug.

"I'm sure Kyo is just frustrated. He usually is very happy in the morning," Tohru said with a face. She glanced at the clock, and jumped.

"Oh, no! We're going to be late for school!" Tohru exclaimed. She ran up to Yuki's room, and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hurry, Yuki! We have to get to school!" Tohru said, frantically grabbing her stuff.

"Miss Honda, wait-" Yuki said, before Tohru pulled him to the door. Then they both ran out, into the nice sunshine. Shigure chuckled.

"They do know, they still have half an hour, right?" He asked Kagura. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

**Sorry, this chapter is short, but I'm feeling lazy. I promise I'll update soon! And for those of you who are disappointed that the story isn't just romance and comedy, I'm sorry! *goes into Ritsu Sohma mode* Forgive me for wasting all of your time! And for even making an account on Fanfiction! *Bangs table, and cries hysterically* :) **

**Love, AwF (Your FAVORITE author) Lol**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry its been such a long time since I last posted... I've been feeling very lazy, and I have started watching new animes like D.N. Angel, Lovely Complex, and Special A. I'm trying to watch as many animes as I can... I'm also depressed because took a quiz. It was "Which OHSHC member are you most like?" And my results were Kyoya... *Sulks in corner* I'm not dark and scary! :( Sorry its really short... gotta catch up on anime!**

"Good Morning, Tamaki!" Tohru exclaimed with a grin. Tamaki just grabbed her, and started examining her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Don't worry, Daddy is here to protect you!" Tamaki yelled. Tohru just shook her head.

"Why are you so damn early, anyway?" Kyo asked. He was in a better mood since Kagura was gone. He was busy munching a sandwich from who-knows-where.

"Oh, well... I kinda thought we were... um... late," Tohru blushed. Tamaki chuckled..

"Princess, we're glad you came so early, or we might have not seen your face, so beautiful and glorious!" Tamaki said, with a smile.

"Stop flirting with her, you damn pretty boy!" Kyo yelled. Right before Tamaki was going to go to the corner, Haruhi voice rang from behind them.

"Hey, you guys!" Haruhi called. She was out of breath, and a little boy was trailing behind her. Everyone stared at him. He had brown hair that was spiked, a leather jacket, and he looked about 9 years old. He was holding on to Haruhi's sleeve. Honey was glaring at him evilly.

"Who the hell is that?" Kyo said. The little boy shivered and shrank behind Haruhi, whimpering slightly. Yuki gave Kyo a hard whack.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kyo said rubbing his bruised head.

"You shouldn't cuss in front of young children." Yuki said. He went to the little boy and smiled. "It's all right little one." The kid smiled slightly.

"Yeah, all he has to do is bat those pretty eyelashes of his," Kyo smirked. Yuki hit him again. Then he turned back towards the little boy.

"What's your name?" He asked. The kid shyly looked from side to side and then looked up at Yuki, blushing.

"I'm Tadashi Kimura." The boy said, before bowing.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Tohru and Tamaki cried out.

"Yeah, sure he looks cute." Hikaru said.

"But who knows, he could be a little devil!" Kaoru said. Tadashi looked shocked.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop harassing the poor boy!" Tamaki yelled. Tadashi ran to Tamaki and clung to him. Tamaki patted the younger boy's head. "There, there, don't worry," he murmured.

Akki watched from behind a couch and smiled. Her puppet was doing great. She just needed to find out more about that Tohru Honda...


End file.
